German Patent DE-PS 28 38 990 and German patent disclosure document DE-OS 33 21 382 describe exhaust pipe connections which allow relative motion between the engine and the exhaust pipe, and provide elastic damping of the relative motion.
In these structures, the elastically damping connecting elements, which seek to maintain the pipes and their terminals in a middle position in the conduit, are disposed outside of the conduit, where they are subjected to corrosive influences and are subject to damage. They require projecting support members, with correspondingly large moments of inertia, and this necessitates sturdier and heavier construction of the components. In short, such structures are bulky, difficult to assemble, and susceptible to damage.